Shoot an Arrow in that
by animefan-awesome
Summary: Something I just started writing thanks to a prompt. Team Cap stuck in Wakanda. Focused on the wonderful Scott Lang. M/M
1. Chapter 1

"Is that my shirt?" Scott gave the archer a questioning look.

"Huh? No, I don't think so." Clint shrugged. He then straightened out said shirt. No, no that was definitely Scott's shirt. That dark grey button up was DEFINITELY his.

"You sure? Because I think that's..." Scott trailed off.

"Mm, nope. If it was yours it really wouldn't have been in my clothes." Clint crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe there was a mix up? Cause I know that's mine." Scott stepped forward.

"Are you just saying that so I take MY shirt off?" Clint smirked.

"God no. I'm saying that cause it's weird to see you stealing my clothes."

"Well, I didn't steal it. Like I said, it was in my clothes." Clint shrugged again and walked past the other man.

"Hey, hey whoa," Scott grabbed the archers arm, "I am getting my shirt back right?" Clint sighed and turned back around.

"Yeah sure. I'll give it to you later."

"I'll forget later," Scott said honestly, "and you'll be able to just keep it. I don't want that. I like that shirt." Scott motioned to said item.

"Yeah, well," Clint crossed his arms in thought, "maybe I like it too."

"You serious? So you're just gunna steal from a professional theif?" Scott put his hands on his hips, annoyed.

"It's not stealing. I said I'd give it back. So it's borrowing."

"Nnno. That's still stealing. Believe me, I know. It's how I got this job." Scott smiled proudly.

"You shouldn't be proud of that." Clint chuckled.

"Hey, if I hadn't done it I wouldn't be here with you guys. But I also wouldn't have Robin Hood wannabes stealing my shirts." Scott tugged a bit on Clint's sleeve to emphasize.

"Wow, just like dealing with my kids." Clint mumbled and began to unbutton the shirt.

"Are you saying you steal your kids clothes?" Scott smirked.

"I'm saying you're immature, and you are making me strip in the kitchen." Clint said more amused than annoyed.

"Well, I didn't *force* you to. You could've done it back in your room. Honestly, I think you wanted to just try and impress me." Scott winked before turning to grab his coffee.

"Nah. I'm way out of your league." Clint smiled and finally pulled the shirt off. Of course he had a t shirt on underneath. Otherwise Scott doubted he would've taken it off.

"I know ya are. I mean ya can't even hold a flame ta me." The thief snatched his shirt back.

"Whatever." Clint turned to leave.

"So, you guys dating or...?" Sam said from the doorway.

"Ha ha. Your hilarious." Clint rolled his eyes.

"No. We're not. Just joking around." Scott said stiffly before clearing his throat.

"No, it's cute. Real cute." Sam smiled and made his way to the coffee maker.

"Are you still mad cause I kicked your butt?" Scott took a sip out of his mug.

"Watch it." Sam warned.

Scott chuckled. Clint gave a questioning look to both of them. He still had trouble believing the Falcon got beat by this newbie.

"Hey it's fine. We all get knocked down sometimes." Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, well, as far as everyone else knows it didn't happen, you understand?" Sam gave a quick glare to the thief.

"Right, right. You guys still got that pride thing I've heard about." Scott idly folded the shirt in his hands.

"What, you loose that self pride a long time ago or something?" Clint interjected.

"Lemme tell ya," Scott easily elbowed Clint in the side, "prison can really change ya." He gave the archer a quick wink before making his way out of the kitchen. Clint's laugh didn't escape him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pfft, I'm not jealous." Scott shrugged.

"Really? Cause you sure have that jealous look on your face." Clint elbowed him.

"I'm not! Really. What's to be jealous of?" Scott scoffed at the idea.

"You made it pretty obvious you like him. You even grabbed his muscles. That's... A little weird and obvious, Scott." Clint chuckled.

"It, it wasn't a crush it was... Ya know, star struck or whatever." Scott mumbled.

"Right, sure. But if he asked you out what would you say? You'd say yes. So therefore you have a crush on him. I see the way you look at him." The archer explained.

"Ya know what, fine. I do. He's gorgeous. I mean, who hasn't thought Captain America is hot? Huh?" Scott said defensively.

"Uh, me." Clint grinned.

"Yeah right. I'm sure once, probably in New York or something, you're sitting there shooting aliens like a bad ass. Making that Loki guy look like a bitch. Then ya just happen to look over to see how everyone else is doing cause you had a free moment and, wow... He just fucking kicked a bunch of their asses. Still kicking ass. That fucking suit fits perfectly in every way. Every beautiful muscle showing off in every beautiful way. Heh..." Scott trailed off.

"Wow. Someone needs to calm down. Reel it in Scott before he notices you drooling." Clint only half joked. Scott quickly cleared his throat and wiped his mouth off, in case Clint had been right.

"I wasn't drooling. I don't drool." Scott Quickly covered for himself.

"You do when you sleep." The archer said, not really thinking.

"What? No I don't. How would you even know?" Scott looked skeptical.

"Huh? Oh well, I went to wake ya up the other day. You didn't get up so," Clint shrugged, "yeah. I saw a pool of drool on your pillow."

"I think I would have woken up. I think you must've snuck in to steal more of my clothes." Scott narrowed his eyes at the shorter man.

"Where do you think I got this?" Clint motioned to his own shirt.

"Wait, it that mine? Seriously, I don't know." Scott looked over the shirt for some kind of answer.

"You should start writing your name on the tags. Then maybe you could tell I was *joking*. Cause this one is mine. Just so ya know, you can borrow mine anytime." Clint smirked.

"Why so I could look like a dad *trying* to be cool? I'm already a dad who IS cool, thanks." Scott chuckled.

"... What?" Clint looked confused.

"What?"

"You have kids?"

"I have a daughter, yeah."

"Since when?" Clint sounded suprised.

"Did you seriously not know that?"

"No, you never told me! How could I have known?"

"I dunno! I just..." Scott shrugged.

"Lemme see! I know you've gotta have pictures of her." Clint said rather excited.

Scott smiled and pulled out his phone. He looked for a moment for the right picture. Once he found it he happily handed the phone over.

"I managed to get that before her mom made me leave. That was her birthday." Scott smiled proudly.

"Who the hell got her that ugly rabbit?"

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Scott shrugged.

"It is the ugliest rabbit ever. I mean, her being absolutely adorable makes that thing look even uglier!" Clint smirked.

"She loves it, so yeah. And yes. She's beyond adorable."

"She looks a lot like you."

"Aw, you saying I'm adorable?" Scott chuckled and went to grab the phone back.

"Ah ah! Hold on," Clint pulled it away, "you? Adorable? What world do you live in? You're nowhere close." Clint laughed.

"Aw cmooon. Admit it. You think I'm adorable~!" Scott batted his lashes at the shorter man.

"I think you're an asshole."

"Rude. Gimme my phone." Scott held his hand out for it.

"You hiding something on it?" Clint smirked.

"Yeah. I love texting everyone that you're a jerk. I don't want ya to find out." Scott rolled his eyes and snatched the phone away.

"No, I'm sure you'd be texting *me* I was a jerk, and I'd tell you you're an asshole, and it'd be one big circle."

"Yeah, but yours would have an asterisk that said 'but I think you're really adorable, Scott.' Am I right?" Scott grinned.

"Jeez. You're so fucking adorable, Scott. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Clint crossed his arms.

"Wait, wait. Can you say it into my phone? It'd make an excellent ringtone."

"Oh yeah? How you want me to say it?"

"Oooh, I get a choice?" Scott chuckled.

"Hey, Barton!" Cap suddenly called as he made his way over. Scott immediately straightened up. Clint smirked to himself.

"What's up Cap?" Clint smiled.

"T'Challa wanted me to let you know he managed to get some of the supplies you needed? I'm assuming its for some of your trick arrows?" Steve gave a small smile.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me know! I'll go get it here in a sec." Clint gave him a small wave.

"No problem... Lang." Steve gave the other man a nod of acknowledgement.

"C, captain. Awesome to see ya. I mean, you know, I see ya most days but... It's always awesome to see you. Cause your awesome." Scott chuckled nervously and clapped his hands together.

"Ah, you too." Steve held back a laugh.

"He make word nice good talk sometime." Clint mocked.

"Aye, shuddup!" Scott whispered aggressively to the archer.

"Hey, you know, the three of us should hang out later! Good to keep the team close and all that! Hey, cap, I bet ya didn't even know Scott has a daughter!" Clint tried not to smile too much.

"Really? I didn't, ah," Steve went quiet for a moment, "look, you guys... I'm sorry about all this. I can't imagine how it is to not be able to see your families and everything. I really am sorry, but it means the world to me that you guys helped. It really does. If there's anything I can ever do for you guys, just let me know." Steve explained sincerely.

"Dont worry about it, Steve. We knew what we were getting into. Besides, this isn't a permanent situation. We know that." Clint smiled confidently.

He looked over to Scott, waiting for his reply. Or even a nod in agreement. Steve followed Clint's gaze. Scott took a moment to catch up with the moment. He simply gave a half hearted smile and nod of agreement.

"... Right," Clint finally broke the silence, "I'm gunna go get my things. See you two later." Clint waved before quickly heading off.

"Ah, yeah, later Clint!" There was an undertone of aggression in Scott's words.

He jumped a tad when he felt a hand easily pat his shoulder. He turned to see Steve wearing a light, perfect smile. Scott felt his face quuckly heat up. He quickly smiled back. The cap nodded and headed back over to Bucky. One of the best moments of Scott's life, he had to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

"You any idea what time it is?" Clint rubbed his eyes, sleepily.

"Sorry. It's about 3 isn't it...?" Scott smiled sheepishly.

"Why the hell would you wake me up at 3 in the morning?" Clint didn't sound as annoyed as Scott thought he'd be. Good.

"Can I come in?" Scott sounded a bit more confident now.

"Ah, sure. Whatever." Clint lazily stepped out of the way to let him in.

"Sorry, I just... Couldn't sleep, ya know? And that's something I'm usually good at." Scott gave a half hearted chuckle.

"Is something wrong? Cause if not I really want to go back to sleep." Clint said before plopping down on the bed.

"No, I mean... It's not an emergency if that's what you're asking." Scott sounded a bit nervous again.

"But somethings wrong...? Hey hey, whoa," Clint quickly stood up much more alert, "have you been crying? What's up?" He sounded much more concerned now.

"Heh, I thought it wasn't that noticeable. I was earlier yeah." Scott quietly admitted.

"C'mon, what's up? Ya woke me up now you gotta explain." The archer tried to keep it light.

"Sorry, I just," Scott shrugged, "worried, depressed, and scared." He sighed.

"C'mere. Talk it out." Clint sat back down and patted the spot next to him. Scott smiled and sat next to the archer.

"Thanks..." Scott mumbled.

"Now you gotta tell me what's up or else I'm gunna have to kick you out." Clint joked.

"... I just miss her..."

"Cassie...?"

"Yeah." Scott gave a small nod.

"I know how you feel..."

"I'm finally able to see her again and... I, I ended up back in prison and now I'm stuck here. What if she doesn't understand? What if she thinks I'm just a bad guy? That I'm not... That I'm not the hero she thought I was." Scott's voice broke.

"No way! Hey, we were obviously right. You know that. I saw the way she was looking at you in that picture you showed me. She obviously thinks the world of you. I'm sure she knows deep down you were doing what is right. And you were. And you'll be able to see her again. This stupid Accords thing can't last forever. They'll probably be begging for us to come and save their asses in no time." Clint smiled.

"... Wow. Look at you being inspirational." Scott gave a small smile.

"You needed it. Besides, I'm right. Obviously."

"Yeah... Still miss her. I really hope when she grows up she doesn't see me as this. As the dad that wasn't there cause he was always in prison or on the run from, what, 100 countries?"

"117. And if anything, that's pretty bad ass. Defying 117 countries to show the world what's right. And I bet lots of people agree with us." Clint fought the urge to yawn.

"Way to call yourself a bad ass while cheering me up." Scott mumbled.

"If anything, I was calling *you* a bad ass."

"Right, fine. We're both bad asses. Me a little more than you though." Scott smiled.

"Why do you get more?"

"Because if certain people call me a bad ass, I get more bad ass point. Originally you had more but then that one guy... Oh what was his name... He's with the avengers. He called me a bad ass and I got points from it, and surpassed you. Hawkeye! That's his name." Scott laughed.

"You're saying I'm so great that if I call you great, you're greater than me then?" Clint looked confused.

"Yep. Just the rules. I don't make em. I just loosely follow em." Scott shrugged.

"You're an idiot Scott." Clint laughed.

"You wouldn't believe how often I hear that. I'm not though. I got a master's degree!" Scott said almost defensively.

"In being an idiot?" Clint smirked.

"In being a kick ass hero." Scott smiled.

"That looks and acts like an idiot. Right, I get it. They have such specific degrees nowadays."

"Yeah, you could easily get one in being an asshole."

"You think? Just might go for it." Clint shrugged.

It was quiet. Apparently Scott was having trouble coming up with a good comeback for once. A small sense of pride came to Clint because of it.

"... Thanks again. For that. I really needed it." Scott finally spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, really. Can always talk to me, Scott. It's fine." Clint smiled at him.

"... Isn't this supposed to be the part where we kiss?" Scott said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha. You're the funniest guy I know, Scott Lang. You kill me. No, really, you just kill me." The archer said sarcastically.

"Still funnier than you."

"Are not. Now go back to bed. It's too late for anymore of your stupid crap." Clint lazily hit the other man's arm.

"Oh, no. You just wounded me. Looks like I'm stuck here. Can't walk with such an injury like this." Scott layed back on the bed.

"C'mon. It was your arm anyways. That's got nothing to do with you using your legs to leave." Clint nearly groaned.

"... I don't wanna be alone..." Scott nearly whispered.

Clint looked back at him to see if he was serious. There were sometimes when it was hard to tell if Scott was joking or not, but he could tell he was serious this time. He figured Scott by himself made him think too much and having already had a long night, the man deserved less alone time.

"Fine. But you stay on your side of the bed and keep off mine, alright?" Clint motioned to which side was which.

"Yeah, of course. I'm not a creep or whatever." Scott chuckled.

"Yes you are. Just not that kind." Clint smirked and layed down.

"If anyone is a creep it's you." Scott mumbled as he got under the covers.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Clint waved him off.

"Scott."

"Hm?"

"Scott, wake up."

"No, why?" Scott whined.

"Scott." Clint groaned.

"What? I'm comfy."

"Scott, get off of me." A small laugh escaped the archer.

"Oh, that's you? No wonder I'm not comfortable." Scott yawned.

"Well if you're not comfortable then get up." Clint shifted his position a bit.

Scott made a small sound of annoyance. He was actually pretty comfy. He had an arm across Clint's waist and a leg over both of his. Happily using Clints chest as a pillow. So much for staying on his side...

"What time is it?" Scott moved just enough to see the other man's face.

"Ah, a little after 10?"

"That's so freaking early... I need my beauty sleep." Scott chuckled.

"You kidding? You look gorgeous." Clint said sarcastically.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special." Scott said unimpressed as he sat up.

"Well, I have been told to be rather good in that way." Clint shrugged.

"Right. Hey, you mind if I borrow one of your shirts?" Scott stretched.

"Thought you hated it when I *borrowed* yours. Now you wanna borrow one of mine?" Clint smirked.

"Yeah. Unless you say no of course. Because unlike *some* people, I can respect that. Clint." Scott faked annoyance.

"Ya know what? Nah. I was gunna let you borrow one but I changed my mind." Clint stood up.

"Now who's the jerk?" Scott sounded rather light hearted.

"I'd say that loser Scott Lang. Biggest jerk I know. Literally. The guy can grow to size of a freaking sky scraper. Only way he can match his stupid ego I guess." Clint explained as he removed his shirt.

"Oh yeah? He sounds terrible. Not as bad as that one guy. He runs around with his stupid looking bow and arrows. He's always trying to be cool and bad ass but really he's just annoying. He's got this stupid dumb face that I kinda wanna punch. And he apparently has a really great body, wow. Um," Scott looked away, "but great in the stupid way, ya know? It's all stupid. Every bit of it. 153% stupid." Scott stood up.

"153%? Wow," Clint laughed as he pulled a shirt out of his dresser drawer, "He must be really stupid looking. Especially standing in a somewhat dark room getting complimented by some jerk. Gotta look stupid." He replied as he slipped on the new shirt.

"Wasn't a compliment. I said stupid." Scott quickly defended.

"Right, right. Must've misread that. How awkward." The archer said through a laugh.

"Oh, whatever. I'm gunna go take a nap." Scott grumbled and made his way to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott sighed and took another drink of his beer. He had to admit, the sunsets there in Wakanda looked rather nice. The fresh air was great. Nice and peaceful. He hesitantly returned his attention from the sky back to the notebook in front of him. He had just been filling it with letters to Cassie and a few others. He had been doing it since their first week there. He figured it'd make him feel better, and for the most part it did. He was a fourth of a page in to a new letter to his daughter. He was too caught in his own little world he hadn't heard the others approach.

"There you are." Wanda said with a smile.

Scott jumped and turned to look over his shoulder to see Scarlet Witch and oh... Just Captain America. He quickly shut his notebook. He then turned back, sporting an innocent smile.

"Hey. What's up? Were you looking for me?" Scott played it off coolly.

"A little bit." Steve gave a half smile.

"Oh, what for? If Barton said I did something... I probably didn't do it." Scott looked between the two, curiously.

"That makes you sound guilty." Wanda sat next to him at the rather fancy looking picnic table.

"It does? Well, I'll make a better defense next time." Scott smiled.

"You really should." Wanda's eyes drifted to the notebook on the table.

"... Right, so, what... Did you need me for?" Scott sounded a tad nervous now.

"If we're bothering you we can go. We just wanted to check on you." Steve explained.

"No! No. You're not bothering me at all. I was just out enjoying the view and thinking and blah blah who cares." Scott chuckled, a hint of skepticism on his face.

"What's this?" Wanda pointed to the notebook.

"It's a notebook. You ever use 'em?" Scott grinned.

"A diary?" She inquired.

"Not really. It's, ah, letters." Scott shrugged a bit.

"You got a secret girlfriend you're keeping from us?" Cap chuckled and took a seat on the other side of the table across from Scott.

"I'm single," Scott said a little too eagerly, "ah... I mean, they're to my daughter." He added quieter.

"What's her name?" Wanda asked rather intrested now.

"Cassie. And I am not excited for when she's your age." Scott joked.

"Whys that?" Wanda faked an offended look.

"Cause she's gunna be beautiful but can't throw boys out a window with her mind." Scott gave a small laugh and took a drink.

"It does come in handy." Wanda rested her head in her hands.

"Maybe she'll be able to do that physically instead." Cap chimmed in. They all laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it! If she's anything like her dad, she'll definitely be able to throw a punch." Scott said through his laughter.

"If she's anything like her father I would worry for her." Wanda smirked.

"Ok, hey, you need to spend less time around Barton. You already sound just like him." Scott smiled despite himself.

"Maybe he's just right about you." She retorted.

"Aw c'mon, I thought you were cool. You're suppose to hang out with the cool people, Wanda. Which means anyone but Barton." Scott whined.

"He's cooler than you though." Wanda resisted a laugh.

"Ouch. Leave me with some kind of self worth." Scott grabbed the front of his shirt to emphasize the injury to his pride.

"Well, I think you're cooler than him. Just don't tell him." Cap smiled.

"I bet you said the same thing to Clint." Wanda quickly replied.

"Even if you didn't mean it, it means a lot to me." Scott could feel his face heating up.

"Well, I did *not* say the same thing to Clint. So there." Cap defended with a smile.

"Yet." Wanda added.

"Really?" Cap looked unimpressed at her.

"Dont look at me like that. You're the one who invited me along." Wanda said rather mischievously.

Cap had looked disappointed yet amused by her. Wanda looked rather proud of herself. Scott looked between the two trying to figure out what *exactly* was going on. Then with a smile for goodbye, she got up and went back inside.

"... What was that about...?" Scott asked confused.

"Nothing. She just, ah," Cap looked for an excuse, "ok, honestly I did ask her to come along." He sighed.

"Huh?"

"I figured if she did you'd talk more." Steve admitted.

"You wanted to talk to me...?" Scott didn't mean to sound like he didn't believe it.

"Yeah. We've been here for a while and we've barely interacted. Thought I should fix that." Steve explained.

"... Oh. Sorry." Was all Scott could manage to say.

"It's fine. You've just kind of kept your distance from everyone, am I right? I mean, besides Barton."

"I don't mean to. Really. It's still just, ya know, wow. I mean you've all saved the world and all that, ya know?" Scott said rather quietly.

"You have too."

"Yeah, and it's still kinda weird to think I did that. I mean you guys are a totally different league." Scott chuckled.

"Scott look, you're one of us. You've proven that. You risked a lot to help us- to help me. And it means a lot. You may as well have saved my best friend. Without you we'd all probably be in that prison, and Bucky would've been executed by T'Challa. I owe you a lot. And I honestly would like to know just a bit about the guy I owe. Itd be great if we could actually be friends instead of just teammates. It is up to you. I'm just saying, were equals here, Scott." Steve said in his confident, speech giving voice.

"... Wow... That was..." Scott was honestly speechless. Cap even called him 'Scott' instead of 'Lang.'

"... How long have you been writing to your daughter?" Steve broke the silence.

"Oh, um... I've usually written a couple a week. Decent amount in here." Scott gave a small smile.

"You never thought of sending them...?"

"Honestly I'd be too scared too," Scott leaned closer, "her step dad is a cop." He whispered.

"That really why?"

"I just... Feel it'd be best to wait until I'm not quite hiding from the world." Scott smiled sadly.

"I understand." Cap said quietly.

"I miss her so much though..."

Scott didn't mean for that to slip out. Cap looked away in what Scott imagined to be guilt. Exactly why he didn't want that to slip out.

"No, I didn't mean to... Sorry, look it just-" Scott scrambled to fix the problem.

"No, no. Its..." Cap shook his head.

"I don't blame you. I really don't." Scott forced a smile.

"... Thanks." Cap smiled his perfect smile to Scott.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve nodded.

"Are you ok, ok?" Scott rested his head in his hands.

"... Honestly, who can be here?" Steve said quietly.

"Do you mean here in this place or here in this time?" Scott took a sip of his drink. Steve gave him a questioning look before looking away.

"That's an awfully deep question coming from you." Steve smiled a bit.

"You seem like an awfully deep guy. Besides, it'd be great if we could be friends." Scott shrugged. Steve flashed a smile before going quiet.

"... Things are never going to be the same after all this..." He finally mumbled.

"... Probably not." Scott quietly agreed.

Cap opened his mouth to reply but stopped once he saw the door open. Scott followed Steve's gaze to see Clint walk out. The archer smiled at the both of them.

"Wanda said you two were out here. And that you guys were talking about me. I kinda hope she was joking." Clint chuckled and sat down next to Scott.

"We were actually just talking about how you're the biggest moron we know." Scott smiled.

"Seriously?" Clint looked to cap for some kind of confirmation.

"Well..." Cap rolled his eyes.

"Good to know I'm loved." Clint grinned.

"To death." Scott scoffed.

"Yeah, well... Dinner is about done. Wilson wanted me to let you guys know. Unless you two plan on spending the evening together." Clint laughed and elbowed Scott.

"No, we're good, thanks. We'll be there." Steve smiled.

"Ooh, you just got rejected." Clint snickered.

"Shut up." Scott sighed.

He went to take another drink. Just short of his lips, Clint snatched the bottle away. Scott tried to object, but couldn't think of a nice way of calling Clint an asshole in front of Steve. He frowned even more when he saw Clint happily take a drink from it.

"You know I hate you right?" Scott sighed.

"Right back at ya." Clint smirked.

"Well I'll see you two later then." Scott huffed and stood up.

"Aw I just got here." Clint smiled.

"Wow, there must be some correlation there." Scott shrugged.

"See you later, Lang." Cap gave a small wave.

"Later Cap!" Scott smiled and headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Scott, open the door." Clint called through said man's bedroom door.

"I said moment." Scott quietly whined before unlocking and opening the door.

"Oh my god, how much have you drank!?" Clint waved off the stench of alcohol.

"Not quite enough." Scott smiled and held up his drink.

"No, you're done."

Clint grabbed for the bottle. Scott pulled away and stumbled over himself. He had to check to make sure he still had the bottle. He grinned when he did, though he did pause as if he only just noticed he was missing a shirt.

"Scott hand it over. You've had enough." Clint said sternly.

"No. You already took one earlier you... You jerk face stupid." Scott giggled at his own insult.

"Scott, c'mon. You've seriously had enough. Ya need to stop, ok?" Clint said much calmer this time.

"Theres still some left though... Can't waste it! That's wasteful." Scott sounded offended.

"Well, someone else will finish it, ok? Give it here." Clint carefully grabbed Scotts hand and pried the drink from his grasp.

"Who? Cause, I'll be honest, that stuff isn't the best tasting. You let them know that ok...?" Scott slurred.

"Ok. You should get to bed ok?" Clint tried to pull Scott over to the rather messy bed.

"Why, why'd you come here? I was fine on my own." Scott stopped just short of the bed.

"Wanda told me she saw you head to your room looking wasted. I wanted to check on you to make sure you didn't pass out in the floor or did something stupid." Clint sighed.

"'M not stupid. I got a master's in electrical engineering." Scott mumbled.

"I know you do. Now lay down." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Mm... Ya know me and Cap are friends now." Scott said happily as he began undoing his belt.

"That right?" Clint sounded uninterested.

"I think so. It's pretty awesome... He said I'm cooler than you." Scott chuckled.

He tried to pull his belt from the loops. It managed to get twisted in the back and Scott couldn't seem to figure out that was the problem. Clint sighed and stopped him, noticing Scott was getting rather annoyed by it.

"I'm sure you're way cooler than me." Clint said under his breath as he finished taking off Scott's belt.

"I think you're cooler. You should show me how to shoot your bow." Scott smiled.

"When you sober up, maybe." Clint couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll hold you to that. I mean it. Cause I wanna look all cool too. Pew pew!" Scott pretended to shoot a couple of imaginary arrows.

"Right. Maybe tomorrow, ok?" Clint crossed his arms.

"I'll be hungover and sleeping all day. Make it the day after that one. Just keep your entire schedule open for me." Scott flopped down on the bed.

"Not like I can really make a schedule around here." Clint shrugged.

"My schedule is sleep, food, bother you, free space, food, nap, bother you, food, and sleep again." Scott stretched.

"So you're a cat?" Clint gave a half smile.

"Can a cat take down a hawk?" Scott sat up a bit to face the archer better.

"I think it'd depend of both their sizes and tactics." Clint guessed.

"So a huge cat could take down a hawk?"

"Not if the hawk is great with tactics. If he knows that cats weak spots, he could probably take that cat down easy." Clint smiled smugly.

"And ah," Scott lazily pulled his socks off, "what if the cat knows the hawks weak points? Then it's back the cat just having the size advantage."

"What weak points does the hawk have?" Clint sounded as egotistical as Stark.

"What ones does the cat have?" Scott grinned widely.

"A ticklish stomach." Clint smiled deviously.

"No he doesn't!" Scott immediately covered his torso with his arms.

"You're lying." Clint took a step forward.

"Nuuh! Hey hey, what if the bird and thing teamed up!? And didn't attack each other? Huh?" Scott attempted a truce.

"Then the hawk would feel betrayed to find out the cat was just some ant.. and eat him!"

Clint pounced on the poor man. He quickly attacked his exposed sides. Scott laughed while trying to fight off the assailant. He could manage to get a hand off for maybe half a second before it worked back in to attacking him. After a minute of pleading and begging, Scott finally managed stop the man. He managed to grab a hold of both of the other man's hands.

"That hurts... It hurts to laugh." Scott tried to catch his breath and cease his giggling.

"I think you deserved it." Clint chuckled.

"What for? I offer to team up and you murdered me. You're the one who deserves it." Scott defended.

"Yeah, but I'm not ticklish like you. And you'd need your hands to try. Which would let me attack you again." Clint said proudly.

"You should be all gentleman like and lemme have a freebie. Cause you're a gentleman. Right? Clint?" Scott attempted.

"What makes you think that? I'm willing to kick you while your down."

"Please don't kick me. That'd hurt. I think... Can you properly kick a guy when you're sitting on him?" Scott sincerely asked.

"Wanna find out?" Clint smirked.

"Yeah, just- No wait, you'd hurt me... I don't wanna get hurt. Lemme kick you." Scott was serious.

"What? No way. You're drunk and could miss my leg." Clint shook his head.

"What's the problem with that?" Scott looked confused.

"It means why does this matter? We're not gunna sit here and beat each other up because you don't know how to fight." He sighed.

"I do know. My friend showed me how. And she can seriously kick ass. Mostly my ass. But now I can too."

"I'm sure you can." Clint rolled his eyes.

"I can. Mostly. I'm not as flexible as her, but yeah. I can do most of the stuff."

"Nothing that can impress me I bet."

"You kidding? You've seen black widow work! Of course I couldn't impress you. She's fucking kick ass!" Scott laughed.

"Look at you, all self confident and believing in yourself."

"Well, it's true. I can't do anything compared to that."

"I prefer it when you're all cocky and confident."

"Pfft... You said cocky..." Scott giggled like a highschooler.

"Ok, look, you need to get to bed. It's late. Let go of my hands so I can leave. I promise I won't attack you again." Clint sighed.

"I don't trust you." Scott narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, that only hurt me a bit... C'mon I'm serious, let go." He said sternly.

"I mean, I'd trust you with my life, but not to not tickle me." Scott quickly recovered.

"Really?"

"Yeah of course. I mean, I know you got my back, even if you put a sign on it that said kick me. You're a bit of a jerk but it's all in fun. You're actually a really great and amazing guy!" Scott smiled.

"I meant you really don't trust me to not tickle you? I want you to go to bed. Of course I'm not gunna tickle you again." Clint pretended he didn't hear a word of that.

"I'm not a kid." Scott grumbled and finally let go of Clints hands.

"No, you're worse. You're Scott Lang. And on top of that, you're drunk."

"What kind of things could a drunk Scott Lang get up to with his super suit just sitting in the closet there." Scott smirked.

"It's not in the closet."

"What? Yes it is." Scott tried to get up to check, but Clint easily pushed him back onto the bed.

"No, cause once I noticed you'd been drinking, I knew that could lead to you doing stupid things, so I asked Wanda to hide it." Clint calmly explained.

"She went through my stuff? What the hell, guys!? All that big talk about trust and here you guys are going through my stuff because you guys don't trust me!? Get off! Where's my suit!?" Scott pushed the other man to the side.

"We'll give it back in the morning." Clint sighed.

"No I want it now. You can't just go through my stuff! You can't just take it! Give me my suit back! I mean it! Now!" Scott stood up.

"Youll be fine without it until tomorrow, Scott. Calm down." Clint was getting annoyed.

"I'll find it on my own then." Scott quickly headed for the door.

"Dammit, Scott, stop! Would you just listen!?" Clint managed to stop him just outside the door.

"No, you listen! You're an asshole! You can't go through my things like that! Fuck you! Leave me alone!"

"Quit being such a kid!"

"Shut up!" Scott pushed past him and stomped off.

"... Something I thought was cool so I figured you like it or something. I dunno. You wanna watch it?"

"I already said sure, Sam. You can go put it on. I'll make some popcorn or something." Steve chuckled.

"Alright. Good. I heard it's good, so yeah... I'll see ya in a bit, man."

With a sigh Steve stepped into the kitchen. He immediately stopped when he heard a cabinet close. He saw the topless Scott knelt down in front of the sink. He opened another cabinet and looked around inside. With a curse he closed it. He went to open another.

"What're you looking for?" Steve called over.

"Nothing!" Scott jumped up, looking rather nervous.

"Nothing?" Steve crossed his arms.

"Unless you know what I'm looking for...?" Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't. That's why I asked."

"Oh, then, um... My suit." Scott placed his hands on his hips.

"You lost your suit?" Cap quickly became concerned.

"Clint and Wanda hid it from me. Some, some joke or... I don't know where."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they're being jerks to me for no fucking reason." Scott quickly got agitated.

"Hey, ok. Calm down. I'll go ask them where it is, ok?" Cap offered.

"They won't say. They don't trust me! They went through my stuff and took it! Probably cause they thought 'no! Scott will go through *our* stuff!' It just pisses me off! Those are my private things! They can't just do that." Scott looked about ready to break down.

"Well, they'll tell me where it is ok? I'll go get it and bring it to your room. Why don't you go wait in there while I get it, ok?" Steve tried to compromise.

"I, I don't want to. I just wanna get my suit back. They can't mess with it. I just need it, please." Scott begged.

"Lang, look just... C'mon. We'll go get your suit ok?" Steve sighed.

"Thank you!" Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around the other man.

Steve was a bit suprised by it. He just quietly waited for Scott to let go. He wanted to get this mess over with. The hug was lasting a bit longer than normal.

"Ok, Scott, c'mon. Let's go." Steve gave his arm a pat.

"Sorry." Scott sniffled and pulled away.

"... You ok...?" Steve wasn't quite sure he should ask.

"Yeah..." Scott smiled a bit.

They both made their way to Clints room. Scott only stumbled a couple times. Steve tried to not laugh when he did. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"If that's you Scott, you better be here to apologize!" Clint called as he made his way to the door.

"What'd you do?" Steve whispered to Scott who was behind him.

"Nothing! He did the thing. I told you." Scott quietly defended himself.

The door swung open to reveal an annoyed looking Clint. Scott returned the look. Steve had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the two of them.

"Where's Lang's suit?" Cap asked calmly.

"He doesn't need it right now. Look at him, he can barely stand up straight!" Clint motioned to the swaying man.

"Aye, shut it, Legolass." Scott glared.

"You two stop! Clint, where is it?"

"... It's in here. He still doesn't need it right now." Clint mumbled.

"I'm sick of you stealing my stuff! What the hell is with you!?" Scott tried to move past Cap to yell at Clint better, but Cap easily stopped him with one hand.

"Are you serious? Look who's talking!" Clint retorted.

"Why do I even like you!? You're such an asshole! Literally all you do is steal my stuff and insult me! I'm sick of it!" Scott threw his hands up in annoyance.

It was quiet. They both stared at Scott hoping he'd explain himself or something. Scott was too busy looking down at the floor, trying to compose himself. Clint walked back into his room and came back with the Ant-man suit. Without a word, he handed it over to Cap and closed the door.

"Hey! My suit. Thanks." Scott only looked after he heard the door click shut.

"Yeah. You should go get some sleep Scott." Steve sighed.

"Ok. Thanks again." Scott smiled and lazily made his way back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey you." Wanda smiled to the archer who just walked in the kitchen.

"Hey. You make breakfast?" Clint looked over the beautiful stack of pancakes.

"Yep. It's been a while. I figured why not?" Wanda shrugged.

"Looks great. Thanks." Clint smiled.

He happily grabbed a plate and got himself a couple of pancakes. He covered them in syrup.

"So... You still avoiding Scott?" Wanda asked quietly.

"There any coffee left? Oh, good." Clint acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"Isn't hard though I guess. He sleeps most of the time." She continued.

"You seen my mug...?" Clint looked around inside the cabinet for it.

"You can't avoid someone you're under house arrest with. It's been three days."

"Found it." He happily poured himself some coffee.

"Glad you found it..." She said unimpressed.

"... he just got one good hit and I've still got the scar. I think he's given one to everyone." Scott's laugh trailed into the room.

"It's not that noticeable." Steve smiled and walked into the kitchen, Scott following.

"Look who's up before noon." Wanda smiled to the two.

"Yeah, it can happen, sometimes." Scott chuckled.

"You seem pretty awake. I made breakfast and coffee." Wanda finally sat down in front of a half eaten plate.

"Oh sweet! Thanks! That's awesome!" Scott happily got to making a plate.

"Thank you, Wanda. That's nice of you." Steve smiled.

"No problem at all." Wanda said before taking a bite.

Clint just sat quietly keeping his eyes on his plate. He didn't think Scott would be up early. Not that Wanda bothering him made for a good morning, but this just ruined it further. Not that he was mad at him or anything. It was mostly the fact that it was awkward. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"Clint, you didn't want some?"

Clint jumped a bit and turned to see Scott a couple feet behind him. He was holding a can of whipped cream. Of course Scott would want his breakfast sugary as possible.

"I'm good."

"Seriously? Have you ever had it on pancakes. My buddy Luis would put a bunch on waffles and top it with a strawberry. Like on the cartoons, ya know? I loved em!" Scott chuckled and showed his attempt of recreating it.

"How are you not fat?" Clint mumbled.

Scott looked mildly offended for half a second. He then lifted his shirt to look at his own stomach.

"Well I've gotten a bit of a tummy, I'll give you that. I work out though, believe it or not. C'mon, try it. You'll love it! Promise." Scott put his plate in front of the empty spot next to the archer.

"... If I don't like it, you gotta finish it." Clint sighed in defeat.

Scott giggled as he slid Clint's plate over. He happily began to cover his pankcakes... And more... And more... Aaaaand... Finally a nice looking top. Scott then quickly went and grabbed another strawberry from the fridge and placed it on top.

"Bam! Perfection. You're gunna love it." Scott lightly elbowed the man.

"Ah... Thanks." Clint forced a smile.

"Looks impressive." Steve chuckled as he sat across from Scott.

"Why thank you." Scott grinned.

"You kidding? I eat this and I'll have to work out for the rest of the day non stop!" Clint chuckled.

"Yeah right, you look great." Scott rolled his eyes and happily ate.

"Not after this..." Clint mumbled before taking a bite.

"... What ya think?" Scott asked once he swallowed.

"I think you've got whipped cream on your face." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Oh? Whoops. Happens." Scott wiped his mouth off.

Clint shook his head and continued to eat. He managed to catch the other two smiling across the table. That annoyed him more than it should've. He shot a quick glare that wasn't as effective as he wanted due to the fact he had a mouth full of food. Wanda stifled a laugh and foucused back on her plate. Cap on the other hand simply turned his attention to Mr. Lang.

"Hey, Scott, how about later we have a little friendly spar? Training is pretty important."

"You kidding? I think you'd murder me." Scott chuckled.

"I would not. I'd go easy on you. I did say friendly." Cap half smiled.

"Do you have a 'fighting a young child' mode?"

"I've seen you fight. You'll be fine. Besides, you probably deserve a scrape or two." Steve didn't even try to hide his smile.

"Fine. You're on. Fair warning, I'm pretty agile. You might actually have trouble hitting me. Don't worry, it happens to even the best." Scott grinned.

"Not me." Clint mumbled, his mouth full.

"Yeah, well, you can fight me whenever you want. I'd be happy to punch you in the face." Scott elbowed him lightly.

"Yeah, and I'd love to see you pick your teeth up off the ground." Clint finally smiled to the other man.

"Hey, I can take a hit. Don't you worry about my beautiful smile. I'd be worried about yours."

"Only problem with my smile will be that it won't go away after I kick your ass." Clint got up in the other man's face.

"God, I'm gunna love punching your face in. Always thought it could use the improvement."

"Hey. Ease up you two." Cap interrupted.

They both turned to look at him. Their expressions said they'd almost forgotten he was there. And Wanda had apparently left. Too much testosterone in one room for her liking. Steve wasn't sure that it'd end well if he let them continue. More accurately, he didn't want them to wreck the kitchen.

"What? We're just joking, right?" Scott smiled to the both of them.

"Well, half joking at least." Clint chuckled.

"Hey, c'mon. You know you'd hate to ruin my good looks. It'd be a travesty against man kind to take this away." Scott did a small pose.

"Oh my god... If you don't sound familiar." Clint rolled his eyes.

"I honestly think you two only talk to each other in sarcasm." Steve looked a bit amazed at them.

"I only speak sarcasm, Cap." Clint shrugged.

"Right, but the problem is you two never *stop* talking." Steve joked as he stood up.

"Sorry." Scott quickly apologized.

"I was joking." Steve clarified for the poor man.

"No, actually, I think you got a point. Scott just never shuts up." Clint crossed his arms.

"You're the one that keeps talking." Scott retorted.

"Are you kidding me? It's cause you always drag me back into it because you don't shut up."

"I do not! You liar. You just butt your way back in all the time. Why? Cause you're a butt! You butt!" Scott tried not to laugh.

"See ya later." Steve called as he made his way to the door.

"Later, Cap!" Scott waved as cap left.

"... You're the butt." Clint mumbled.

"See? You just dragged me back in to your stupid conversation." Scott scoffed.

"Did not. You didn't have to reply. You could've just shut up, but you never do."

"I don't have to. Also, you don't have to listen. I know you're better at being annoying than listening."

"Well, look who's talking! I'm a great listener! I always listen to all your stupid crap." Clint tapped the other man's chest.

"... You know, you look really stupid cause you've got whipped cream on your face? I can't take you seriously." Scott said with a serious face.

"What? Where?"

Clint went to wipe his face off, but Scott quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. Clint only had enough time to scrunch his face in confusion. It happened in just a second. Scott grabbed him by the shoulder and pressed his lips against Clint's. The archer quickly felt his face heat up. Part of him wanted to hit the other man as hard as he could. Another part of him wanted to return it. But most of him wanted to think it was some stupid joke. Though even when their lips parted, Scott lingered. Clint was still running through his options of how to react. All he could hear was his own heart racing.

"... Got it." Scott smiled just a tad.

"... You sure?" Clint barely managed to say.

Scott quickly looked the other man over. He really couldn't afford to read this wrong. He was already feeling pretty great that he hadn't gotten hit. Honestly though, he wasn't quite sure what the archer was thinking. Ok, Scott, shot in the dark...

"Actually..." Scott easily moved back in.

Just short of their lips meeting (again), he felt Clints hands easily push on his chest. Scott looked supried at him, then confused. Clint sighed.

"Sorry, no. I can't. I knew I should've ignored you. Knew it. I got to go. Sorry." Clint quickly made for the exit.

"Hey. How you doing?" Steve smiled as he walked into Scott's room.

"Hey! Good. Great. I'm good. What about you?" Scott smiled back.

"Good. I'm good..." Steve nodded.

"... But you mean are Barton and me friends again, right?" Scott sighed.

"Are you?"

"I don't know. Probably not." Scott shrugged.

"Was going good this morning. What happened?" Steve looked confused.

"Well, um... Honest answer or prideful answer?" Scott chuckled.

"Itd be nice if you gave me honest... Or you can keep it to yourself. Up to you what you say." Cap sat next to him on the bed.

"... Fine. Honest answer... I... Well... I kissed him." Scott forced the words out.

"... Oh..." Was all Cap could think to say.

"Yeah, oh... I'm an asshole. Like the kind I hate kind of asshole. I just don't think of him as the married kind of guy and it just slipped away and... I probably just threw away a great friendship... And I'm rambling. Sorry. You shouldn't have to listen to all that. Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Scott facepalmed.

"No, it's fine. Really. I like to help. I mean, I'm probably the worst on this stuff, but still." Steve tried.

"It's really nothing. I messed up and will have to deal with it when it comes around... Did you still want to have that friendly match...?" Scott gave a sad smile.

"Think you're up for it?"

"What better way to work out aggression, huh? I promise to go easy on you." Scott winked.

"I'll definitely need you to. I'm sure if you really tried you might kick my butt." Steve chuckled.

"Yeah right. I'll be lucky to even make you wince." Scott elbowed him.

"You'll do fine, Scott... And I'm sure everything will work out." Steve gave a small smile.

"... Thanks, Cap." Scott smiled back.

After a moment he decided it was ok to hug the other man. Scott wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck. Steve tried not to roll his eyes at him. He patted Scott's back, attempting to comfort the man.

"... Sorry if that was weird." Scott apologized as he pulled away.

"It's only weird if you make it weird."

"Well I've been told I'm pretty weird." Scott chuckled.

"I've been told that too."

"Wait, what? Who said that? Was it Falcon? It was Falcon, wasn't it?" Scott pouted.

"Yeah, it was him. Buck says it too. Take it as a compliment." Steve shrugged.

"Hows that a compliment?" Scott laughed.

"Means you stand out!" Steve tried to recover.

"Well, it's implied to stand out in a not so good way." Scott crossed his arms.

"No, it can mean in a cool intresting way. Trust me."

"But did *they* mean it like that?"

"I don't see why they'd mean it in the other way." Cap shrugged.

"Well I do. Cause I'm weird." Scott smirked.

"Well, we're all weird. You know that right?"

"Not you though. You're not weird, you're perfect." Scott winked.

"I am not." Cap rolled his eyes.

"Matter of opinion."

"I honestly think you flirt as much as Tony." Steve crossed his arms.

"I, I wasn't flirting." Scott quickly felt his face redden.

"Really? I might be bad with subtle, but you're pretty blunt."

"Ok, look, I will only admit to flirting if it was working." Scott looked away.

"Guess I was wrong. You actually flirt *more* than Tony." Steve chuckled.

"Well, he must not flirt at all, ever. Cause I don't flirt at all." Scott shrugged.

"Too bad," Cap stood up and stretched, "cause it was kinda working."

"Oh, come on. Don't go getting my hopes up! That'd be awful mean of you." Scott's face was completely red.

"... So is that a 'no' for a date?" Cap put his hands on his hips.

"... What? No! No, I mean... I'd love to! Seriously? You are being serious right...?" Scott looked shocked.

"Yes, I'm serious." Cap chuckled.

"When? What, what did you have in mind?" Scott cleared his throat.

"Well," Cap shrugged, "a movie?"

"Sure. Sounds awesome. Yeah." Scott smiled.

"Right. Alright. We can save if for tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Ok. That's perfect. Of course."

"Ok. I'll see you then." Steve nodded.

"Yeah. See you then, handsome!" Scott chuckled.

Cap gave a small laugh and left. Wow... Scott actually had a DATE with CAPTAIN AMERICA. He sure never expected that. He still could barely believe that had just happened. God, he had to make it perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

_Everything you know.._.

"Hey..."

 _... and love..._

"Scott?"

 _... gone forever._

"Scott!"

Scott jolted awake. He was breathing hard and shaking. He wiped some sweat off his face. A second later he noticed someone next to his bed. He blinked a few times trying to focus better on them.

"You ok...?" The familiar voice of Clint broke in, heavy with worry.

"... What are you doing here?" Scott avoided the question.

"... I came to apologize for earlier." Clint mumbled.

"What? What for? I'm the one who... Whatever. It's really fine, Clint." Scott shrugged it off.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked sternly.

"Nothing! Everything's fine. All's forgiven. Goodnight." Scott sighed.

"... Can we just be honest right now?" Clint crossed his arms.

"Arent we always?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"... Subatomic..." Scott said under his breath.

"... You need anything...?" Clint offered, knowing what he meant.

"Just to calm down and get my mind off it." Scott huffed.

"I'm still here for you Scott." Clint sat on the edge of the bed.

"... So I got a date with Cap." Scott attempted to change his own train of thought.

"... Oh... Really...? Wow, yeah. Hey, that's awesome! Really. When?" Clint cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow night. Movie. Guess we'll see what we can find here to watch." Scott smiled a bit.

"... Ya know, he," Clint gave the motion for 'so-so,' "kinda was sorta with Tony. He likes to think no one knows but we all do." Clint chuckled.

"Really? I never would've thought..."

"I mean, it was pretty low key and all that. I don't know how serious it was." Barton shrugged.

"So you're saying they just dragged us into their break up fight?" Scott smirked.

"You said it. Not me." Clint grinned.

They both laughed. It didn't last long though. It quickly grew quiet. Both of them looked at each other. It easily made the atmosphere unbearably heavy.

"Hey Clint...?" Scott finally spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"... Do me a favor and cover your eyes real quick because I'm not wearing any pants and it's a little weird."

"Are you serious?" Clint laughed.

"Yeah. 100% naked at the moment..." Scott failed trying not to smile.

"You don't usually sleep naked. Should I ask?"

"Up to you if you want to ask."

"Right, well..." Clint leaned in, "Scott Lang, why the hell are you naked?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it... Here I was trying to get some sleep but all I could think about... Was how fucking hot it was." Scott said as flirtatious as he could.

"The moment things get hot you strip. Is that it?"

"Oh, no. If that was true I'd have to strip every time you walked in the room." Scott smirked.

"I wouldn't stop you."

"I'd kinda hope you would. I'd prefer to have you take em off for me."

"Shame you're already naked." Clint chuckled.

"Just means you can skip to the real fun stuff."

"Right. Well, I'll let you go get something on." Clint rolled his eyes before covering them with his hand.

"Don't take any peeks, Barton." Scott playfully warned.

"Since when do you call me Barton?"

"I call you that all the time." Scott chuckled and got up to get dressed.

"Not to me."

"Really? Maybe you just don't pay attention."

"Maybe you talk about me behind my back a lot." Clint said half jokingly.

"All good things. I swear."

"Little liar." Clint chuckled.

"No... I only talk shit about you to you."

"Lie lie lie."

"Shut up. You can look now." Scott sighed.

"Finally," Clint uncovered his eyes, "wait, whoa whoa... Those are definitely not yours." Clint pointed to Scott's underwear.

"Proof?" Scott placed his hands on his hips.

"When did you go through my fucking clothes?" Clint crossed his arms.

"Still haven't proven they're yours." Scott smirked.

"There's a target on your ass."

"See? Can't be yours. Can't put the target on the archer. Well, actually," Scott chuckled and easily slid his way onto Clint's lap, "guess you can."

"You're seriously terrible." Clint smiled up at the man before sliding a hand up Scotts leg. He made his way to Scott's lower back before stopping.

"Well, I try." Scott leaned in.

"... What the hell are you doing Scott?"

"... I don't know..." Scott buried his face in the archers shoulder.

"You can't do better than 'I don't know?'" Clint said quietly.

"Being an idiot."

"Thats more accurate. My fault too though. I'm more an idiot than you." Clint chuckled.

"I know you are." Scott sighed and moved to sit next to him.

"... I'm gunna head back to my room, ok?" Clint said after a moment.

"Right. I'm gunna go... Do something." Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"Be careful, ok? And if ya need anything let me know. I mean it, Scott." Clint stood up.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Scott gave a small smile.

"Scott?"

"Mm."

"What are you doing?"

"Mm." Scott shrugged.

Steve looked over the other man's shoulder. Scott had been busy writing in his notebook. Just before he was about to look away he noticed the quality of the writing. He'd be amazed if even Scott could read what he wrote himself. It just looked like squiggles. Scott was currently etching a hole in the corner of the paper.

"Scott," Steve easily grabbed the pencil away from him, "you ok?"

"Hm?" Scott sleepily looked up at the man.

"Why don't you go to bed? You know what time it is?" Steve placed the pencil on the notebook.

"What? No, no. I'm good. Sorry. What's up?" Scott smiled before grabbing his mug of coffee and taking a drink.

"It's 5 in the morning. You're never up this early. Something wrong?" Steve sat next to him.

"Only 5? Thought it'd be like 7 at least." Scott rubbed his eyes.

"Scott."

"You ever have any bad dreams?" Scott mumbled as he rested his head in his hands.

"Who doesn't?" Steve flashed that polite smile of his. A frown tugged at the corner of Scott's lips. Why did that answer bother him? He didn't know, but it did.

"Yeah right. Nothing can scare Captain America." Scott chuckled lightly.

"You'd be suprised. You want to talk about it?" Cap offered.

"Works best if I don't, honestly. I appreciate the offer though. Really. I just wanna stay up for a while." Scott said even though his yawn said quite the opposite.

"Think you'll be able too?" Cap gave him a worried look.

"With enough coffee, I can do anything Cap." Scott grinned.

"It's not healthy though. I know that."

"How? Who told ya?" Scott narrowed his eyes at the super soldier.

"Because Tony would do that all the time. Made him a wreck." Steve tried to fight back a smile.

"Dont compare-" Scott quickly stopped himself. He couldn't be rude like that to him! He ran a hand down his tired face before finishing off his cup of coffee. "Sorry. Guess you're right." He glanced over to him. Cap looked concerned at him.

"You really don't like Stark, huh?" Steve mused. He carefully picked up the pencil and inched the notebook over. Scott didn't stop him, curious as to what the man had in mind to do with it. He could read it if he wanted. Nothing there would probably be suprising to the man. Nothing Scott could think of in his sleepy state at least.

"Well, I'm not a huge fan, really. Most people I hang out with usually only say bad things about him." Scott stretched his arms out. He watched as Steve began to move the pencil across the blank space of the page. Nice and smooth. A rather perfect circle drawn lightly on. He heard that the man was a good artist. He got excited that he was going to see it first hand.

"He's not as terrible as most people say. He himself is a rather nice guy. Well, nice might be the wrong word." Steve smiled. Scott could immediately tell it wasn't a simple amused smile. There was a fondness there. Rather deep caring. Scott had seen that look only once before on him. When he was talking with Bucky just before the battle at the airport. God, that look was beautiful on him. Those two better know how lucky they are.

"Pym said he takes a lot after his dad." Scott said to try to keep the conversation going. He noticed Steve's hand stop for a moment on the rough sketch he was working on. A look of thought on his face. It took a second for Scott to realize what he'd done. He opened his mouth to apologize but Cap barely managed to cut him off.

"He does in some ways. Tony is more... I guess caring would be the closest word I can think off. It's not quite it but..." Steve shrugged and continued on his sketch. He seemed to focus more on it now. Scott studied the other man's face, looking to make sure he hadn't offended him. He didn't detect anything. Good. That's good. He finally pryed his eyes away and down to the paper. Looked like he was drawing hair. Long hair. So a person. A woman perhaps?

"Am I allowed to ask what you're drawing?" Scott laied his head on the table.

"Ask away." Steve smiled, more to himself than to Scott.

"What are you drawing?"

"It's a suprise." Cap stopped for a moment to smile at him. Scott felt his heart beat faster. Probably just that second coffee kicking in. That's all. No, ok, that's a lie. It was that gorgeous smile on that gorgeous face that was directed at him.

"I never took you for a surprises kind of guy." Scott straighted up.

"Well, I heard it's a good way to get people's attention." Cap returned to the picture. Scott faked an offened look.

"Who the hell said you didn't have my attention. They're a liar whoever it is. All you gotta do is walk in the room and you've got my attention." Scott smiled playfully.

"That sounds like I'm distracting you." There was fake concern in his voice. Wonderful, he plays along! Scott (poorly) attempted not to laugh.

"You? Distracting? No! Not at all! Why would the most perfect man ever be distracting? I don't see it. I just don't see it." Scott couldn't possibly speak more sarcastically. He could see an amused smile on the super soldier's face along with a small shake in his shoulders of a suppressed laugh. That felt like such an accomplishment. He couldn't hear it, yet he felt like it was genuine. The feeling almost immediately faded as Scott's insecurities began to creep in. Now had to be the worst time for it. Why was he here, of all people? How the hell did he get to a point in life where he is casually talking with Captain America? This wasn't right. Wasn't him. Wasn't real. Just some joke. Cap must have thought he was some kind of idiot. That's why he's laughing. He's laughing because what a fucking fool Scott Lang is. He tried to ignore the thoughts and keep his smile. It turned to a more sad one instead. Why can't he just stay caught up in this moment?

"I'm gunna get some more coffee. You want some?" Scott asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, sure thanks. You know-"

"I know how you like it. Not in a weird way or anything. I know how everyone takes their morning drinks. It's totally not weird. I promise." Scott quickly explained. He just happened to watch everyone idly in the kitchen when he did wake up early. He'd sometimes get bored and make a couple of them drinks for when they came in. Well, Wanda and Clint. He felt it'd be too weird if he did for the others because he didn't think they trusted him as much and would make some big deal about it or make it weird. He went and looked in the cabinet for a mug for Cap. He slid the one with the target on it out of the way and grabbed the one behind it. He turned it around. Yep, it was the one Cap uses. It had his shield on the bottom. Cute. He poured the coffee in each mug with a yawn. The last of the pot he had prepared not long ago. How much coffee does a Scott need to be fully awake, he wondered.

"More than 3 I bet." He mumbled his answer to himself. He'd like to think he was more awake than he originally was. That had to be some kind of plus. Not to mention Cap was entertaining him. That sure helped. He yawned once again and stretched before grabbing both the mugs and going back. He peeked over Steve's shoulder at the drawing. It was a woman alright. No, wait a girl. A cute precious little girl. His little girl. Cassie. Oh god, it was beautiful. He quickly set the cups down, drawing Steve's attention. Steve noticed where Scott's eyes were locked on to. He fought the urge to smile.

"It's not quite done, but it's getting there. Just needs some shading." Steve looked up at the stunned man who only tore his eyes away from the drawing for half a second to acknowledge Steve had spoken. His mouth was hanging open is shock. He had drawn such an accurate and beautiful picture of the most important person to him. He's glad Steve had kept it a suprise. He felt his emotions building up. This was one of the best suprises he'd received in a good while.

"I... Uh... Thank..." Scott attempted before closing his mouth finally. He quickly sat down next to him before wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"Thank you so much. It's awesome. I love it." Scott said, his words muffled a tad by Steve's chest. Steve chuckled and hugged the man back.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope I got it right."

"It's perfect. I mean it... Thank you." Scott hesitantly pulled away to look the picture over again. It really was stunning.

"What can you not do?" Scott chuckled.

"Lots of things." Steve smiled and began to work on the drawing again. Like it wasn't already amazing. Scott scoffed and took a drink of his coffee.

"Like?" Scott finally asked.

"I'm not great with technology." Steve glanced over to Scott who had an unimpressed look.

"I'm sure if ya tried you'd be amazing. You put your mind to it and you master whatever you want. It's crazy." Scott chuckled and rested his head in his hands. Of course he knew that wasn't quite how it worked, but he's yet to be disappointed by the man. He would never admit it but he wanted to see something Cap was bad at. See the guy get frustrated because he couldn't do some useless task. Hell, even something like folding napkins into pretty shapes. Just something. He snapped out of his thoughts at the audible sound of the pencil being put down. He hesitantly looked to the other man's face. Steve was staring him down. That immediately filled him with anxiety. He'd done something completely stupid or wrong. He'd made the other man mad. He quickly straighted up and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. This was very not good.

"I didn't... I'm sorry...?" Scott attempted, even though he didn't know what he'd done wrong. That's when Cap leaned in. Scott tensed up, but immediately noticed that Steve's eyes were fixed somewhere behind him. So he hadn't done anything wrong? That's good... No, he still didn't know what Cap was so fixed on. Alarms started blaring in his head. He had to focus.

"It's ok. I'll be right back." Steve whispered to him. He apparently missed the panic in Scott's eyes. He had no idea what was going on.

*is everything ok?* Scott mouthed, just incase whatever was behind him could hear.

"Hm? Yeah! It's fine. It's ok. Sorry. I'll just be right back." Steve gave him a confident smile. No immediate danger. He slowly relaxed, but it didn't last long. Cap moved in closer and easily placed a small kiss on Scott's cheek. Scott sat looking amazed as Cap stood up. He could feel his face redden. That was... Weirdly awesome. He finally turned around just in time to see Cap disappear out the door. What the he'll had caught his attention? He didn't want to snoop to find out. That'd just be strange. He huffed out a breath. He'd just have to be left not knowing.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott quickly lost his footing after the last blow to his face. He really wished Clint would ease up on the face. He really didn't want to look like he had gotten his lunch money taken when he went to see Steve later. He groaned and wiped his lip off. He thought he tasted blood. Great.

"C'mon, you done already? I'm just gettin warmed up!" Clint grinned down at him. Scott frowned.

"Are you exclusively aiming for my face?" Scott whined as he stood back up.

"What? It's so punchable." Barton chuckled and wiped his brow. He had to admit, Scott was pretty good hand-to-hand. Not great, but above average. Was making for a nice workout.

"You know I got a date tonight! C'mon man!" Scott smiled despite himself.

"Then you can ask him to kiss all your little injuries. Romantic! See? I'm helping you. I'm your, uh, wingman! Fitting, right?" Clint smiled.

"Jerk." Scott chuckled. Clint did as well as he walked over and grabbed his bottle of water.

"I'll ease up on your pretty lil face then." Clint quickly took a drink.

"Hey, and no beating the hell out of my ego either!" Scott joked.

"Oh, come on! Your ego needs a good bruising."

"Oh, shut up. C'mon, let's go. I gotcha this time." Scott chuckled and got into his fighting stance.

"Soneones a glutton for pain. Bring it." Clint smirked.

"Look who's talking." Scott quickly threw the first punch. Clint honestly hadn't expected it so quickly. He barely had enough time to raise his arms to stop it from hitting his jaw. In Scott's supruse of it he didn't catch the leg move that got him rather hard in the side. He quickly moved away to recover. That was another bruise. Clint wore that smug look and was nice enough to wait and let Scott make the next move. Scott sighed and quickly tried for a left hook that was easily dodged. The right one though got the archer right in the stomach. The only acknowledgment Clint gave it was a small grunt before he connected his fist with Scott's shoulder. Or what should have been Scott's shoulder. A movemt in the last second caused his fist to connect perfectly to Scott's face. More accurately his nose. What the hell was that!? Scott reeled backwards in shock.

"Shit, what happened with you?" Clint asked worriedly. Scott winced and covered the lower half of his face with his hand.

"My bad. Totally my bad." Scott laughed loudly.

"You alright?"

"Course! Yeah. I'm great!" Scott chuckled before quietly hissing in pain.

"Then let me see." Clint crossed his arms.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Scott winced.

"Don't be such a kid, come on. I know I hit you pretty hard." Clint tried.

"Ok, I think you broke my nose."

"What? Are you serious?" Clint quickly became more worried. And upon closer examination he could see some blood on Scott's hand. Fuck, he might've actually broke his fucking nose! Fucking great! He hurriedly led Scott over to the nearby bench.

"I'm sorry. Really! Here," Clint handed him his towel that had been sitting there, "just lemme see it real quick."

"Hold on. It's not that bad." Scott quickly wiped the blood off his face before showing the archer. Clint held the other man's head in place to look. Already more blood was dripping down to Scott's lips. With a small sigh he easily touched the bridge of his nose. No real discomfort from Scott. A couple more small touches. Ok, so it wasn't broken. Thank god. He quickly frowned when he felt the blood touch his hand that was on Scott's chin.

"It's not broken, you big baby." Clint mumbled as he quickly wiped the blood off his hand with the towel.

"Yeah, I know." Scott groaned and covered his nose again. Clint rolled his eyes.

"What happened there?" Clint attempted to look Scott in the eye. It was kinda hard with how Scott was staring at the floor.

"Uh, my knee," Scott patted his left one, "kinda buckled. I barely caught myself in time to take a blow to the face." He chuckled.

"Sorry. You'll be fine though." Clint smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks." Scott let a yawn slip.

"Did you sleep at all last night? I mean after...?" Clint looked concerned at him. Scott frowned deeply. Of course he hadn't. He was running on pure caffeine, but he was fine.

"No. I'm good though. Kicked your ass enough to prove it." Scott mumbled.

"Kicked my- look at you!" Clint failed to not laugh. Scott sent him a glare. What an asshole...

"I said enough, you jerk. Shut up."

"Sorry. Sorry, you're right. Not funny." Clint took a moment to stop laughing. Luckily the towel was hiding the smile forming on Scott's face. It was a little funny, but he didn't want Clint to know he thought so. They both quickly straightened up at the sound of the door closing to the gym. A second later and Sam was in view. He frowned at the two of them.

"You know what time it is, tic tac?" He asked as he closed the distance. Scott looked confused. It was only about 5, right? He looked to Clint who was wearing a watch. Clint quickly checked it for him.

"Oh, wow. 7:16." Clint looked slightly shocked at his watch. Scott cursed and jumped up. How stupid could he be? He quickly checked to see if his nose was still bleeding. It was, but it was slowing. He sighed and looked around before grabbing his phone off the bench.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam narrowed his eyes at Scott.

"Clint punched me in the face." Scott simply said. As he headed for the door.

"By accident!" Clint added. Sam looked at him unbelievingly. Clint just rolled his eyes.

Scott hurried off to his room, being careful to not drip any blood on the way. How the hell could he have been late? He set a damn alarm! Why the he'll didn't it go off? He checked his phone... It only said 6:20. What the hell? His phone was accurate yesterday. He cursed and checked his nose again. Seemed to have about stopped. Good. He quickly took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He wiped his nose quickly before grabbing his cologne and spraying himself. He would've showered, but he was already late. He then hurried to his dresser and rummaged for a decent shirt. He was looking over a black button up when he heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled before shoving the shirt back in the drawer. A moment later he heard the soft click of the door shutting. He gave a quick look over his shoulder to see who it was. Oh... Cap. He immediately stopped and turned. He was ready to explain himself when he felt blood reach his lip. He quickly wiped it away.

"Hey. You ok?" Steve quickly closed the distance, ready to take action.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine! I'm sorry! My phone messed up or something and it's a hour behind! I'm sorry!" Scott quickly apologized. Steve looked confused for a quick second.

"No, it's fine. What happened? You're," Steve quickly looked over Scott's torso, "covered in cuts and bruises. Who'd you get in a fight with?" He looked concerned down at him.

"No, it was just training! That's all! Not a real fight! And the nose was an accident. More my fault than anything." Scott chuckled nervously and wiped his nose again.

"Serious training. Even I wouldn't have hit you that hard. Who was it?" Steve slowly relaxed. Scott smiled.

"You're saying you would've gone easy on me? Really? Don't we need to be training like... I dunno, hardcore?" Scott turned and opened the door to the restroom.

"What good are we if we beat each other senseless?" Cap chuckled and hesitantly followed. Scott laughed and turned the water on in the sink.

"I still got my senses. Don't worry. At least I'm pretty sure I've got my senses. Nowadays it's kinda hard to tell." Scott said as he washed the blood off his hands.

"Yeah well... So who was it?" Steve leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. Scott looked himself over in the mirror. He actually had a nice bruise on the left side of his jaw starting to show. Along with blood smeared across his face. He grimaced and got to work cleaning his face up.

"You sound like a school counsler like that." Scott chuckled and grabbed a towel and wiped his face off. He smirked and turned to the super soldier who eyed him curiously.

"Mr. Rogers, that bully Clint Barton beat me up before stealing my lunch money." Scott pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. Steve closed his eyes and smiled, giving a small nod. He straightened up and gave Scott a quick look over.

"Right. That kid is trouble. I didn't think he could manage this though. Looks like it hurt." Steve played along. He reached out and gently touched a bruise on Scott's side just above his left hip. Scott subconsciously sucked his stomach in. Play it cool, Scott.

"Wasnt exactly gentle... But nothing I couldn't take. I'll just head home and have em kissed better." Scott shrugged. He looked to the side. He sounded so stupid to himself. He must've sounded stupid to him. God this was terrible.

"If you want I can take care of it."

Ok, not as stupid as he thought cause it worked! Before he could reply he saw Cap move closer. He held his breath as he felt lips touch his jaw. Right about where he had seen the bruise. He didn't think Cap would actually be the kind of guy to make first moves. Not that he didn't like it. He let out a small pleased hum. Cap chuckled and moved back.

"Strong cologne." He mumbled.

"Huh...? Oh! Oh, yeah, I just... Got done working out and... You hate it, am I right?" Scott looked worried.

"No, it's... It's fine. Just a bit much." Steve smiled at him. Scott groaned.

"I'll get something different next time. Sorry." Scott scratched the back of his neck embarrassed.

"No, it's really fine. Don't worry about it." Steve tried to reassure. Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'll still get something diffrent. It's fine. Nice to change it up sometimes. Maybe go with something vanilla." Scott chuckled.

"You still up for the movie?" Cap suddenly asked.

"Oh, yeah! Sure. Let me go put a shirt on. I mean, such a shame to hide all this," Scot motioned to himself, "but oh well." He grinned.

"Yeah, a real shame."

Scott laughed and went to grab a shirt from his dresser. He ended up slipping on the black button up.

"WAKE UP CALL!"

Scott jolted awake. Before he could take in what was happening he felt a tight grip on his arm. Hard enough to be painful. He hissed and turned to find its source. Cap looked ready to attack something. After a second he relaxed. Scott made a sound that was a mix of a yawn and a groan. He looked to see Clint standing in front of them sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey. You two passed out on the couch. Not the best place." Clint said flatly. Cap slowly removed his arm from around Scott. Scott straightened up. He had apparently made use of the super soldier as a pillow. He vaguely recalled it being comfortable.

"Didnt have to scream." Scott grumbled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have to not scream." Clint shrugged and made his way to the kitchen.

"Jerk." Scott yawned. He felt Steve's eyes on him. He should probably apologize for passing out about halfway through their movie... And for using him as a pillow.

"Sleep ok...?" Steve finally spoke up. Scott turned to him. He looked kinda tired. Then a smile crept it's way onto that gorgeous face. Wow. Just woke up and still looks stunning.

"Yeah, actually. Great. Sorry I... Passed out." Scott attempted with a pathetic smile.

"No, it's fine. It was nice." Steve reassured.

"Cap, how you like it?" Clint's voice broke in as he walked over and set a cup of coffee on the table in front of them. Scott shot him an annoyed look. Clint gave an even more annoyed 'what?' look back.

"I can get it. It's fine." Steve stood and stretched before going to the kitchen.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the nest." Scott grumbled and grabbed the cup from the table.

"I slept for like an hour so fuck you." Clint sat down next to him.

"Something wrong?" Scott quickly looked concerned. Clint shrugged and leaned his head back. Scott looked for some kind of further answer but couldn't find one. He was pretty good at hiding things. A small smile appeared when he noticed the familiar shirt. Scott was really going to have to lock his dresser or something... Though he actually didn't mind it.

"When did ya grab this?" Scott easily tugged on the dark grey t-shirts sleeve.

"Just before I made coffee. I like this one. How'd you know it was yours?" Clint smirked.

"Because the small hole there." Scott pointed to the hole at the bottom of the shirt right in the middle. Clint raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because of a small hole? Really?"

"Um, it sounds weird, but it's not. My friends belt got caught on it." Scott chuckled.

"No, that's weird. It's very weird that his belt would get caught there. Really super weird." Clint smiled.

"No it's not. He got bumped into me. Yeah it looked a little weird trying to get it uncaught, but it wasn't weird." Scott explained.

"Steve, Scott is telling me about his weird experiences with his weird friends!" Clint called to the man who had just walked in.

"Like you aren't one of his weird friends?" Steve said a little too quickly. Both Scott and Clint laughed at that.

"Everyone I know is pretty weird." Scott slyly smiled.

"I feel like that was directed at me." Steve chuckled as he sat down.

"No! Of course not. There's nothing weird about Captain America! I mean, sleeping for 70 years isn't weird. Or dressing like the American flags baby. Or having a ridiculously perfect everything. Not weird at all." Clint grinned. Steve gave him an unimpressed look.

"Wait, did you just low key call him attractive?" Scott suddenly blurted out. Clint looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, everyone ever knows he's attractive. He's literally genetically engineered to be the perfect male physic." Clint explained plainly.

"That is not at all true." Steve quickly replied.

"Is too. It did not simply change you to be a perfect soldier. What use does a perfect jawline have in a fight? At most, it distracts your enemy for a second because in that second they're questioning their sexuality."

"Um, Clint?" Scott choked back a laugh.

"What? I'm right!" Clint defended.

"This got awkward." Steve mumbled before taking a drink.

"Only awkward if you make it awkward, Cap. I'm being professional about this topic." Clint crossed his arms.

"You professionally just admitted you think Captain America is hot." Scott grinned.

"And you agree with me obviously." Clint cleared his throat.

"Well, I mean..." Scott chuckled and sipped his coffee. Clint rolled his eyes.

"You two just got together and I'm already disgusted." The archer sighed.

"You just hate it when people are happy." Scott yawned.

"No, I hate it when people are happy and I'm not. I'm so frickin tired." Clint yawned as well. Steve frowned and glanced out the window. The sun was barely even begining to show. He checked his watch. It was 5:40. Early for Clint. Way too early for Scott. Five minutes off from his usual time.

"Does everyone in this place have sleeping issues?" Steve wondered alloud. Scott shrunk a bit feeling he'd done something wrong.

"No, this is my first night having issues in a long while. Also, I think everyone else does pretty good. It's mostly you two and Bucky I think. See? Meant to be." Clint said boredly.

"No it's not." Scott blurted. Clint looked suprised at him. Steve was as well but to a much lesser extent. After a quiet moment Scott got a look of panic on his face.

"Wait, ok that sounded bad! I didn't even mean to say that. I just mean we're not made to be for each other cause that's just not it... Wait that's not... Look if anyone he was... Oh my god." Scott quickly stood up, ready to hide from this embarrassment. He felt a hand grab his arm right on his first step. He groaned inwardly.

"Wait, whoa now! Sit down and explain, Scott. It's alright, right Cap?" Clint looked to the super soldier for support. Steve looked between the two.

"Yeah, of course." Steve cleared his throat.

"I meant he can do better! You all can just- I'm not... I'm not like you guys! I'm not! I feel like it's insulting to you guys to even put me on the same level. My, MY skill set is stealing shit. That's it. The rest isn't me. I'm just so fucking..." Scott sighed and left. The other two sat for a moment in shock. Clint saw Steve stand out the corner of his eye.

"Hey, wait, don't go after him!" Clint quickly stopped him. Steve looked annoyed and confused at him.

"He's obviously upset." Steve shot back.

"When he's like that it's best if he's not around any of us. Best for him. Just leave him be. Believe it or not he's getting better with all this." Clint sighed. Steve frowned and looked at the doorway Scott has left from. Clint did know more about him... But he couldn't just let Scott go believing that. He ran a hand through his hair and headed to leave.

"Yeah, no ignore me! Make it worse! It'll be great! I love picking up the pieces of everyone's messes..." Clint mumbled the last bit. It still managed to reach Caps ears though. He tried to shrug it off and keep going.


	9. Chapter 9

(Note: I'm a terrible person who couldn't help myself an have it set where Buck hasn't been frozen yet because I had a mighty need.)

"Hey." Steve said quietly as he sat next to the ex con on the bed. He tried to get a good look at Scott's face. He looked depressed. It didn't suit him.

"Sorry." Scott mumbled. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Cap hesitated to reply.

"You want to talk about it...?" He asked to be careful. Scott finally looked at the other man. A calculating look at that. He flashed a quick apologetic smile.

"Maybe in a minute when I'm more level headed if that's ok?" Scott offered. Steve nodded and was about to get up.

"You can stay if you want!" Scott quickly clarified. Steve quickly stopped and relaxed again. He wouldn't have said that unless he wanted him to stay. That was pretty obvious. Scott seemed to relax a bit as well.

"... Why did you... With me?" Scott quietly attempted to ask. Steve chuckled and looked down at his hands.

"Well, uh... Ya know," he leaned back a bit, "funny. Cute. Can throw a punch and take a hit. Can be 20 feet tall." He smiled and Scott laughed.

"I didn't think that'd ever be in anyone's list."

"Well it's unique... You're big on honor, and even though some people would say otherwise, you stand for what's right." Cap said sounding almost inspirational. Scott smiled to himself a bit.

"Well... I guess I am cute. I already knew I was funny." Scott joked. Cap chuckled lightly.

"You're also cocky sometimes." Cap added.

"C'mon, everyone loves it! I do it and it's cool, not mean or anything like that!" Scott defended.

"No, you pull it off nicely." Cap nodded.

"This shirt pulls off nicely too." Scott said without really thinking. Cap let out a quick laugh with a happily suprised face.

"Well... I'm sure it does." Cap said with an amused smile. Scott laughed.

"I'll be sure to show you sometime. I would now but I'm already eating into your workout time." Scott leaned back a bit.

"And I won't ask why you know that." Cap smiled.

"Everyone knows it. It's not weird that I do too. You wake up at the crack of dawn and go work out. Sam does too. And uh... Bucky. You soldier boys are weird." Scott chuckled.

"Yeah. Guess we are." Steve smiled. Scott admired how nice it was to see it. The fact he had caused it made it even better. He had a half a second of panic when he saw Steve move in. No, it's fine. You're good. Don't do anything stupid, Scott. Just this once nothing stupid. He swallowed the lump in his throat. And finally their lips met. Strong and firm as you'd expect from Captain America. Speak of he's kissing Captain America. Definitely in his top 5 favorite moments of his life. What did he do to diserve this? He smiled a bit when Cap pulled away. That was awesome... Scott watched him quietly. Cap chuckled a tad.

"I'll see you later ok? I'm sure you're tired and need some space..." Cap finally said and stood.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Course. Later." Scott grinned up at him. Steve gave a small smile before leaving. Scott sighed and fell back on his bed. He really needed a nap.

Scott yawned as he walked into the living room. It was a short nap, but it was a nice one. He quickly stiffened when he saw the two men on the couch who were looking at him. Barton smiled at him. Bucky just looked over curiously. He actually hadn't interacted much with him. He seemed alright from what Scott knew. He knew him and Clint hung out sometimes. He mostly stayed to himself though. Which is kinda what Scott had been doing as well. Its make sense that they hadn't talked much.

"Hey." He smiled at them.

"Good afternoon. You have a nice nap?" Clint chuckled.

"Yeah. it was great. What's up?" Scott grinned.

"Not much. Just chilling. You gunna make some coffee? Make me some too."

"Kay. You want anything?" Scott turned his attention to the soldier. Buck seemed a bit suprised at the offer.

"Oh, no. I'm good." He flashed a smile. Scott shrugged and went to take care of the coffee.

"How do you go from Stark to that?" Bucky asked quietly. Clint almost didn't believe he had actually said it.

"Wow. Well, I mean... It's an improvement. I figured it'd be you though, not gunna lie." Clint shrugged.

"Yeah... He's having trouble getting use to the changes." Buck sighed.

"He'll get there. Don't worry about it." Clint gave him a reassuring smile. Bucky smiled back, feeling more confident in the situation. There was a small crash from the kitchen. Clint turned to the doorway for half second before turning back to Bucky who had jumped up ready to attack. Clint sighed inwardly and stood up.

"I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just dropped a cup or something." Clint shrugged before going to investigate. He saw glass on the floor in front of a frowning Scott.

"Hey you ok?" Clint closed the distance.

"I dropped my mug..." Scott replied sounding rather upset.

"Which one?" Clint bent down and started to pick up some of the bigger pieces. He pouted disappointed when he noticed which one. It was the one that said "WORLD BEST AUNT" with the "U" scratched out. He had actually gotten that for him. That sucks...

"It's my favorite one. Why does life hate me?" Scott whined as he began helping pick up the pieces (of his shattered life, he thought).

"It's fine. Just get another." Clint chuckled.

"But I didn't buy it. It was a gift..." Scott sighed.

"... I know, I got if for you." Clint stared at him like he was a moron.

"But that's what I'm saying! If I just buy it it's not as special..." Scott pouted.

"I feel like you're just saying that so I buy you another. Is that what you're doing?"

"Yes." Scott mumbled. Clint couldn't help but laugh at the honest answer.

"Ok. I'll get you another. Maybe a matching shirt too. How's that?" Clint smiled at him. Scott smiled back.

"I- uh," Scott suddenly tensed, "thanks. That's awesome of you." He returned to picking up the cup pieces.

"No problem. If you break the new one you won't get another. That's the rules." Clint said sternly. Scott scoffed.

"I'm not your kid. You don't gotta warn me like I broke a toy. Geez." Scott smiled to himself.

"Apparently I do, cause you go off breaking the stuff I buy for you."

"It slipped! Oh my god, just shut up. Go finish the coffee. I'll clean the rest up." Scott rolled his eyes. Clint laughed and threw away the pieces he had been holding before going to finish making their coffees. Scott quietly continued to pick up the pieces. After long moment Bucky peaked his head in. He was glad they weren't being attacked. He sighed relieved.

"Scott broke a mug cause he likes to make messes." Clint smirked as he poured coffee into his own mug.

"He seems like he would." Bucky said quietly.

"You're kidding me. Barton have you been teaching him to take a shot at me whenever possible?" Scott narrowed his eyes at Clint who laughed.

"No, he does it on his own. It's great." Clint grinned.

"You guys say it like I'm a dog." Bucky put his hand on his hip.

"You'd make a great dog I think," Clint walked over to the soldier, "Just take naps and hang out when you're bored. Basically a dog. Who's a good boy?" Clint smiled and lightly ruffled the taller man's hair. Bucky tried looked disapprovingly down at him, but a smile worked it's way to his face.

"Thars right. You are." Clint chuckled and went back to make Scott's cup of coffee. Scott threw away the last of the broken cup.

"I would've said cat." Scott said quietly.

"You like cats too?" Bucky turned his attention to him.

"They're ok. Too? You don't seem a cat guy." Scott gave him a skeptical look. Bucky shrugged.

"I was thinking of T'Challa. He obviously likes them."

"Well if you're going off that I could say you really love winter." Clint said as he held a cup out to Scott.

"Winter?" Scott questioned as he took his mug.

"Because of "The Winter Soldier" nickname." Clint explained further, even though he thought it was unnecessary.

"I haven't heard that before, sorry." Scott shrugged. Bucky looked slightly suprised. Even after helping in the Civil War mess, Scott had no idea who he was. It was... Actually nice. He just assumed everyone there knew about him and his history.

"Not as popular as you thought, huh?" Clint smirked at the soldier.

"I don't wanna be popular like you." Buck ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, Hawkeye probably won't ever be popular." Scott smiled and headed back to the living room.

"Look who's talking bug boy!" Clint called after him following behind. Bucky hesitated before doing so as well. Scott and Clint took their spots on the couch and Bucky stood off to the side. Clint gave him a curious look before shrugging it off and flipping on the tv. He frowned when he was greeted by Stark's face. Some press conference on some mission he and Rhodey had to go take care of because it's what the lovely UN wanted. Clint was ready to change it when he heard a reporter ask a question concerning them.

"Mr. Stark, are you and the goverments of the world any closer to finding the former hero's who escaped government custody months ago?" She quickly got ready to begin writing. Tony didn't let there be any pause before his reply.

"We have definitely narrowed their locations down. It won't be long before it's taken care of. Now any questions pertaining to the subject at hand? I'm late for lunch." Tony easily slipped his shades on as the reporters clamored to be the next to ask him a question.

"Liar." Bucky said under his breath.

"You know he's not looking." Clint smiled a bit. Scott looked confused at him.

"He's not?"

"No. Did he seriously not tell you? Cap sent him a phone to contact us if he ever needed." Clint looked suprised.

"What? But what if... He could've just turned us in! He could've tricked us and sent us back to that damn prison!" Scott started to get worked up.

"Steve knew what he was doing." Bucky said dangerously low.

"Thats not what- I'm just saying you never know with that damn Stark-"

"What the hell is wrong with the Starks? What exactly are you saying?" Bucky quickly cut him off.

"No, I didn't mean- I meant him specifically! Are you not listening? Look," Scott groaned in distress, "just... Forget I ever opened my mouth. Forget it."

"Bucky, you know he didn't mean any offense." Clint tried to clear the air for them.

"You're taking his side. Of course." Bucking quickly headed for the door.

"That's not what- he's gone... Do you just fight with everyone?" Clint sighed.

"What did I do!?" Scott looked offended.

"No, no. Nothing. I can see where you were coming from." Clint laid his head back on the couch.

"Nothing wrong with not wanting to go to prison." Scott mumbled.

"Well what Steve did was possibly give us a sooner date to go home. It's fine. Tony obviously didn't try to trick us or anything. We're still here. It's ok." Clint tried to comfort him.

"It's fine. I obviously overreacted to not being told that important information. That's all." Scott heaved a sigh and sipped his coffee. Clint groaned inwardly. Scott could really be a stubborn child sometimes.

"Why'd we ever recruit you?"

"Because you obviously needed me. I mean, not to brag or anything but... I kicked some serious ass at the airport." Scott grinned proudly.

"You also got taken out by some kid." Clint added.

"All he did was trip me ok? I did great." Scott defended.

"Yeah, you were great." Clint said as sarcastically as he could.

"Shut up." Scott playfully pushed the archer.

"What? At least I could hold my own with Natasha." Clint grinned.

"Excuse me, but she cheap shot me! I did pretty great considering."

"Whatever you say." Clint shrugged.

"Such an asshole..." Scott mumbled before taking a drink of his coffee. Clint laughed. It was quiet for a long moment.

"You should go clear that up with Bucky later though. He's a nice guy. And ya know, Steve's best friend and all." Clint advised. Scott sighed.

"Yeah I know. I'll find him later." Scott shrugged.

"Thanks." Clint smiled.

"Why are you thanking me? Not like I'm doing it for you." Scott gave an amused yet confused look.

"Thanks for not being a complete asshole. That's why." Clint stood up.

"And where are you off too?" Scott pouted a tad.

"To do stuff." The archer stretched. Scott frowned at the broad answer. Clint chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"We can hang out later or something. You're so needy."

"You know I need attention. It's like right after food and water in my necessities." Scott smirked.

"I think you'll be fine for like an hour." Clint rolled his eyes.

"No, I think I'm dying already." Scott chuckled. Clint couldn't help but smile at him. His eyes drifted to the fading bruise on his jaw.

"Just putting it out there, but I bet Wanda would have something to hide those bruises and stuff. If you wanted that is." Clint shrugged and turned to go.

"Ok, you're saying I look bad with bruises. I'm a little offended. Am I the only one who looks bad with them? The rest of you guys still look great with em I think."

"Hey, I didn't say you looked bad." Clint put his hands on his hips.

"It was implied. I can tell." Scott sighed.

"You look fine. I was just saying you had the option. Who said you looked bad with em, huh?"

"You did. The guy who caused them." Scott looked unamused.

"Want me to give you some more?" Clint raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Scott grinned.

"Oh my god, shut your mouth. You're the absolute worst." Clint chuckled.

"It was funny though. Weren't you in some kinda hurry to leave?"

"Fine. You're right. I'm going. Later." Clint shrugged.

"Later! Have fun, be careful, all that jazz. You said an hour right?" Scott smirked at him.

"Dude, go hang out with Cap or something. He's your boyfriend right?" Clint sounded a bit exasperated. Scott frowned and looked down at his hands.

"Sorry. Later." Scott mumbled. Clint sighed. Of course he offended the bug boy. No, he's not gunna feel sorry for him. He had a point. They didn't have to hang out all the time when Scott had a boyfriend there. He shook his head and left.


End file.
